<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Man by forjohnjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397261">Best Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae'>forjohnjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Man, M/M, idk what else to tag, im sorry johnny, why do i keep doing this to johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Jaehyun was happy, Johnny would be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Other, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, here's something I wrote like a year ago that I thought I lost.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Johnny could remember, he’s been in love with Jaehyun. They met as kids, when Jaehyun has just transferred in to his class. Johnny instantly taking him under his wing when he noticed how reserved and shy he was. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know when his feelings for Jaehyun changed. Maybe it happened on the playground when Johnny got him to laugh after he scraped his knee and cried. Maybe it started in middle school, when Jaehyun stood up to his friends for Johnny when they said mean things about him. Or maybe it started in high school when they became each other’s first kiss because they wanted it to be with someone they trusted. But it could’ve been in college. When he fell sick and Jaehyun dropped what he was doing to take care of him and make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>He didn’t know when it started, but he knew it was too late to say anything. His feelings wouldn’t be returned, because Jaehyun was in love with someone else. When Jaehyun told him he was getting married, he felt his heart sink. He was happy for him, of course he was. Jaehyun was his best friend before anything and he deserved all the happiness in the world. </p>
<p>When Jaehyun asked him to be his best man, he held back his tears, forced down a sob, and told him he’d be happy to. Jaehyun deserved to be happy, even if it’s not with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll get better at writing somedy</p>
<p>Let's be friends<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/forjohnjae">TWT</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/forjohnjae">CC</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://forjohnjae.tumblr.com/">I plan on posting on Tumblr one day</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>